Stepping out of the Shadows
by Liz-Doe
Summary: Ginny and Hermione both are deatheaters and are part of a big plan to deatroy Harry Potter and the Order. Twist and turn with Blaise and Draco with the trappings of love and a the ultimate battle of good versus evil. Re-Posted


**Stepping out of the Shadows**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own HP I barely own my mind and its twisted little ideas.**

She sat hunched over her books her eyes flicking between her parchment filled with her neat cursive writing over Professor McGonagall essay, her quill poised she began adding a bit more detail and kept going even when she felt eyes watching her. She finally placed the owners eyes and wondered briefly why Malfoy would take time to watch her write a essay finally she stopped writing rolling her parchment and sliding it carefully into her backpack, closing her ink bottle she placed it in one of her backpacks side pockets adding the black feathered quill next to it. She then started reading the book are at least it looked like she was reading then what she'd been waiting for he had made his presence known he acknowledged him briefly.

"What may I ask have the Prince of Slytherin be doing looking over the shoulder over a lowly mudbloods shoulder, Malfoy?" she said calmly never taking her eyes off the book. He responded by sitting next to her and hading her a small black object, she recognized it as a recorder, a _muggle_ recorder. She was now curious as she began to her voices of his oh so _lovely_ boyfriend and the slut of Gryffindor.

--HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH--

_**"Oh Ronnie why don't you just dump that mudblood bitch?" Said an overly sweet voice. **_

_**"Because, Pad if I do I can't pass History of Magic or anything if I can't copy you can't either so then were both anywhere." Said a voice she knew to well and she heard the sound of a hickey being made. **_

_**"But I don't want to hide our relationship; anyways I want to see her face when she finds out that you're cheating on he-" **_

--BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGB--

The recorder was turned off and Malfoy was shock to see her grinning.

"Are you OK? You're smiling." he asked and then stated.

"Dear _Draco, _did you really think I didn't know about that, I know that you have the dark mark on your hand I know that you went to a meeting last night hon I know it all that's why I am the bookworm." She said then said,

"Aren't I great actress observe 3, 2, 1. Get away you prat." Then motioned to leave when he turned and saw the girls boyfriend there glaring at him he pretended to leave but only did a U-turn and hid behind the bookshelves and stared it amazement as she laugh softly and then spoke about not needing his help and if she could have a hour or so she wanted two she wanted to finish her Potions essay that she be in the common room soon and he left not even caring that he might come back. But he did.

"Kinda stupid don't you agree, Draco." She said smirking slightly then added,

"Come on, Tom let me tell you, follow at good distance." She said whispering slightly exited and she stood checked put some books and headed out the library, meters behind Draco followed her to the where_ Fluffy _the three headed dog once guarded the Soccer of Stone.

"Hey Fluffy, come on Draco this will be fun, Red must already be down there." She said dropping down the trapped door Draco behind her they landed in the ground but it was soft someone must have put a spell on it they continued to an empty room which used to be guarded by Flitworks charms now only stood an opened door they kept going above the giant chessboard but it held no pieces and again they continued threw the door a small smell still was barely noticeable but on they went without any trouble of spells or fire and finally into a chamber that as soon as he entered he felt another presence two actually.

"Red you here chick I brought him, you bring his friend." He almost fainted as a girl no woman came from the shadows of the chamber and said,

"But of course Viper the questioned is that if anyone followed." The girl next to him flicked her wand and many complex noises were heard and then around them fire sprung from everywhere of the chamber then he noticed his friend on the far left corner.

"Well if they did they'll have trouble getting threw those spells but now Tom said they can know now." The two women glanced at each other and they started to take of their robes as his friend stood up and came closer, Maloy looked at him and noticed he was unharmed so he returned his gaze to the women who were now without robes and wearing the opposite as in one was wearing a silver tank top and the other a green one but both wore black leather mini skirt and hooker boots they both turned and slid just a bit of their skirts down to revel the one and famous,

**"THE DARK MARK- **

**ARE YOU INSANE?"** Him and his friend screamed, as the two women smiled at each other and nodded just as they heard a small pop and they both saw someone arrive by a porkey, the two women walked passed them and bowed down in front of their master,

"Ah Viper, Red how are my to favorites?" He said as they both stood up and smiled

"Weasley, Granger you're both deatheaters?" Yup it was official the world have just turned upside down.

"Correction Draco, were both Valentina's and yes the ones that were supposed to be dead nope just been hiding as muggles and well Red here we had trouble but they all believe that Red is the Weasley's and was the youngest and only daughter of that family, still can't believe huh ? Maybe it helps if we do this." And with a snap of her finger both she and her companion were both small 8 year old one with blond hair and big blue eyes the other with blond and a bit of red and her eyes a tad green in them but had more blue,

"Remembers us now?" The small girl with a tad of red in her hair said in a high voice of a eight year old then she snapped her fingers they both returned to their original age and 'same' appearance. They were both smiling and they small smile turn into a grin when the both boys ran to them carried them and span just like when they were smaller and both screamed they're names.

A chuckle and smile that chill anyone to the bone, his booming voice,

"Well Red, Viper I think you two should catch up and tell them out plan." The two girls bowed at there master as he once more was transported back, to where ever the hell Voldermont went.

"Red? Viper? Where's Boa?" Draco asked smiling

"Having a blowout make-out session with Harry Potter." the two men stood dumbfounded

"Lovegood? How in the blue hell did that happen?" An obviously confused Blaise Zambini asked.

"Aren't you forgetting our sister, after all we were triplets?" There was a smile on Viper face,

"Lovegood?"

"Yes, it was supposed to be Red here, but there were change of plans when the-boy-that-doesn't-die cheated on Red here."

"And Wonder Boy's sidekick is cheating on you." Both girls burst out laughing

"Were going to kill them both in the end, we really don't care who they date as long as the plan goes smoothly."

"The plan?"

"Yes, I have the perfect advantage over Ron, who I will brake up with, but will remain friends with, Red will brake up with Harry but still be friends, Boa will stay close with Harry, gain his trust his love, and then have his heart broken, two broken souls when we all dump them, and join you two plus."

Identical faces of confusion were permanently attached to Blaise and Draco.

"Sorry I'm late; Wonder Boy was ready to move on to 3rd base, Oh good there here, I brought mine." As she said that waving her hand carelessly, a dirty looking potato sack, which something was moving in. Theodore Nott.

"Oh.' were all the two original boys said

"And then, he looked at me and kissed my nose, and asked me to marry him, which is of course I agree to so Dray here and I are engaged since we were six." the other five occupants were laughing so hard.

"No no that not the worst" said Draco gasping for air,

"I actually gave her a ring"

"Oh yeah, I still have that" puling out her locket, she opened it with a tap of her wand muttering under her breath, it opened she pulled out a silver ring snapping the locket shut before anyone could see the pictures inside

"Dray isn't that your mothers ring you lost."

"Yeah afterwards you broke her favorite perfume bottles, and she forgot all about the ring." Theo was laughing remembering he refused to tell neither Blaise nor himself why he did both things, but extremely happy about doing both.

"So Mrs. Malfoy I think it's time to break it of with my darling brother, and Boa I think two months should be sufficient to have his love." Boa nodded her head in confirmation

"Yeah you go head; I still need to talk to my darling fiancée." She smiled, as her sister nodded and took there boys still talking about old stupid things they did before they were taken away.

He was starring at the ring she had placed on her left hand,

"So you know were on different teams," He wondered when this problem would come up.

"Yeah, well if you ever came back, I though I could persuade you to be a spy for Dumlberdore like me."

"You never thought I had been carrying a mission for Voldermont, huh?"

"No, Wait that means you now about the Order, you know the members, you know about..."

"Yes, Red and I know about you and Blaise, we know you are both Death Eaters but are spy's for Dumboldore"

"No"

"Yes"

"But, but…"

"Look at it this way, you're not dead yet"

"He wouldn't kill me I'm his heir"

"No that be me and Red and Boa, you know the triple threat prophecy."

"But but…"

"That means that we haven't told him that you are traitors"

"Why?"

"Did you or did you not love Hermione Granger"

_"What?" _

"Answer the question"

"Yes."

"That's why," she swiftly left, leaving him thinking about the two girls he ever loved were the same person, he was engaged since he was six and haven't even properly kissed his fiancée, he left to the Slytherin Common Room, grinning like a manic.

"Hey Ron, where's Mione." Ron looked up an annoyed that he was interrupted from making-out thoroughly with Pad, his second girlfriend, which everyone knew about, well except for his sister and his girlfriend, well to his knowledge anyways, and let's face it that's not much.

"Have known idea, library I guess."

The portrait hole opened and there entered his sister, Pav and him broke apart immediately for Hermione stepped in next,

"Ron, we need to talk."

**Yeah ok everyone seems to agree on Blaise/Ginny with Draco/ Hermione, but I've added a twist Luna/Theodore, ha who saw that one coming, I know it's confusing and crazy, but trust me since they didn't let me post out chapters for a while I've been writing, so I've got a couple chapters ready, so please review so I can post them. I also need feed back on Ginny's name and Luna's, maybe that will change, but it looks like Hermione's is Mia, unless someone doesn't like it, tell me on the reviews. **

**Let me know what you think and what the fudge (fcku) is going on my first reviewer gets virtual cookies, for feeding Phil and Bob the hamster and monkey who come up with these ideas and giving reviews feed them come on feed them they're hungry.**


End file.
